


Kissing Practice

by Mornelithe_falconsbane



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7995418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mornelithe_falconsbane/pseuds/Mornelithe_falconsbane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ino proposes that they practice together. Sakura agrees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing Practice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dickjoke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dickjoke/gifts).



"It makes no sense to jump in with no practice," Ino said, stirring her tea into a whirlpool as she mixed in a ungodly amount of sugar. "We wouldn't do a new jutsu for the first time in a real fight, right?"

That was very logical, Sakura decided--Ino usually was. "You're right. But who are we going to practice on? It's not like we could ask our teachers..." she trailed off, the thought of asking Tsunade suddenly filling her mind. "I mean, I guess we could."

"Nope, total no go, take that thought and put it back into your id where it belongs," Ino said sharply, wrinkling her nose in disgust. "We practice on each other, obviously."

Sakura gulped her tea, burning her mouth and throat. Ino's steady gaze didn't waver, and Sakura grabbed a tiny dessert from the their shared plate and shoved it into her mouth.

The bustle of the teashop filled the silence, the creaking thump of someone running across the roof and the shivering dust spinning down from the rafters providing a lovely counterpoint to Sakura's thoughts. 

She chewed, meeting Ino's unwavering eye-contact with unwavering eye-contact of her own. _Is this a test?_   Sakura wondered, dabbing at her mouth with a napkin. _...I refuse to fail it._  "We should probably go somewhere quieter, don't you think?" Sakura finally answered, silently healing her scalded tongue behind the shield of her napkin.

Ino's smile lit up her face, and Sakura grinned back, relieved that she'd made the right choice. "I know just the training ground!"

***

Ino's training ground was isolated, small, and way out of the way. It was surrounded by a bunch of willow trees overlooking the river, curtains of branches providing privacy, and the river itself obscuring sound. "Geez, you been planning this much?" Sakura asked, glancing at Ino out of the corner of her eye.

Ino's cheeks pinked but she didn't waver, grabbing Sakura's hand and dragging her into the canopy of a nearby willow tree. "We had a clean-up mission here before the Chuunin exams. It was a cool training ground, so I remembered it. You got a problem with that, Sakura?"

Sakura made an unimpressed noise just to screw with her, and waited impatiently for Ino to do something. It was Ino's idea, so obviously Ino should take the lead.

Faced with Sakura's best poker face, Ino seemed oddly hesitant. "You still onboard, forehead?"

"Yep." Sakura directed all of her considerable focus remaining calm. If Ino thought she was too eager--Sakura frowned. "You getting cold feet, Pig?"

"No!" Ino's grip on her hand tightened, and Sakura's stomach twisted. "Okay, whatever, I'm just going to do it."

Sakura's heart skipped a beat, her blood pounding through her body like she was about to start a fight. She stiffened her spine and met Ino's gaze head on, her mouth stern and _entirely uninterested_. 

Ino closed her eyes, breathed in slowly, and then wrapped her arm around Sakura's waist, pulling them together. Ino was a little taller than her, and Sakura had to look up to see Ino's vividly blue eyes flicker open, study Sakura's face, and then drift closed again as Ino carefully pressed her lips against Sakura's.

Ino's lips were very, very soft. Sakura's heart was going to explode if she didn't breathe soon.

The wind rustled through the trees, and Ino pulled away, leaving Sakura's mouth tingling and her palms sweaty. _I_ _t's just a practice kiss,_ Sakura told herself fiercely. _It doesn't count!_  


"How was that?" Ino asked.

Sakura tried to answer, and ended up gasping for breath, her face burning as the blush she'd been holding back since they left the teahouse rushed in. "Are we supposed to breathe during it, do you think?" she asked, thinking quickly.

"I was breathing," Ino said. "I mean, it was kind of difficult because I was trying not to breathe _hard_  or anything, but--"

"Yeah, I think your way is better," Sakura said. "Holding my breath felt weird, and then it was pretty obvious after--"

"It was," Ino agreed, frowning. "Did you want to try again? You breathing this time? I could try holding my breath, maybe there's a trick to it."

Sakura's knees felt wobbly, and she had to discreetly dry her hands on her skirt, but she tilted her head up and kissed Ino anyway. There was no sense in training any skill to anything but mastery. 


End file.
